Chat Noir's Naivety
by Supermyst
Summary: Ladybug, Chat Noir and other heroes have been invited for an event at the Hotel Le Grand Paris. However the night seems to bring unexpected outcomes as Chat Noir lands in trouble.
1. Chapter 1 - Hotel Le Grand Paris

**I do not own any of the characters from this amazing show. They are** **creations of Thomas Astruc, Jeremy Zag, Wilfred Pain, and many more. I have created **

**new characters for this fan fiction only.**

**I was inspired by Remasa to write a fanfiction in the murder genre, I would like to thank her for her guidance and help.**

**Also thanks to my friend AmericanDemiGod for supporting me.**

**A special thanks to my beta reader, One, for helping me with all the mistakes, I wouldn't have been able to write it without One's help.**

**This is the first time I am writing a murder mystery, just thought to give it a shot.**

**Please feel free to write anything you want in the reviews and PM, I don't mind criticism either.**

* * *

**Chat Noir's Naivety**

**Chapter 1 - Hotel Le Grand Paris**

"Why? Don't you trust me?" Chat Noir said as he and Ladybug stood on the topmost floor of the Eiffel Tower.

"I do…but…" Ladybug's voice trailed off.

"What's wrong about revealing our identities?" asked Chat Noir.

"There is a lot of danger in doing that," said Ladybug.

"But, we'll be together. What can possibly go wrong?" Chat Noir inquired.

"Chat please…" Ladybug closed her eyes with frustration.

"You know who Rena Rogue and Carapace are," Chat Noir kept on pressing the point, "And everyone in Paris knows who Queen Bee is".

"But that's a different story, it's not their miraculous that the super villains are after, it's our miraculous," Ladybug tried to reason.

"I hate secrets," Chat Noir muttered.

"Fine, then you can go on complaining, you'll only regret it later. Try to understand that this is not only about me, but this is also about you as well. You'll also be safe if I don't know who you are. And believe me, keeping secrets from you is the last thing I want to do, but I don't have a choice," Ladybug said as she swung her yoyo and flew away.

The streets of Paris were filled with shadows cast by the evening sun. Chat Noir remained on the rooftop, recollecting his feud with Ladybug. He felt a bit guilty about going a bit overboard and for starting this heated conversation. He made up his mind to apologize to Ladybug that night at Hotel Le Grand Paris.

* * *

Marinette looked out of her window as the sun sank lower in the sky, the light of day drained away giving way to the velvety dark of night. She had already given the miraculous to Alya, Nino, and Chloe for the 'Heroes Appreciation Event' at the Hotel Le Grand Paris. It was Chloe's idea that all heroes should be together for a social event and her father, the Mayor agreed. Marinette knew for a fact that Chloe was merely attempting to divert all the attention on her as Queen Bee. She dreaded the idea of attending but decided that the other heroes, Rena Rouge, and Carapace needed their fair share of attention as well. She remembered Alya telling her that Rena Rogue and Carapace had saved Paris and yet no one had appreciated them. However Rena Rogue was not willing to go without Ladybug and thus Marinette eventually made up her mind to attend the event.

But now she was skeptical of attending the event, especially after her feud with Chat Noir. But, a promise was a promise, and she had promised Rena Rogue to be there.

Marinette transformed and went to the Intercontinental Le Grand Hotel, to find Rena Rogue and Carapace waiting for her. The reporters were jam-packed and Ladybug understood that having more heroes definitely caught the eye of the public and the media. They entered the entrance hall and found decorated with balloons and flyers. The press was inside as well with Nadja Chamack leading them.

"Ladybug", said Queen Bee as she went towards her, giving her a somewhat uncomfortable hug. Ladybug could have sworn she now realized how uncomfortable Adrien would often feel when attacked by Chloe's hug.

"Hi, Cho...I mean Queen Bee," said Ladybug. She was definitely not in a mood to talk or offend anyone.

"You came, along with these two…" said Queen Bee as she stared at Carapace and Rena Rogue.

"Ah! Ladybug. So glad you could make it," said the Mayor.

"Good evening, Mayor Bourgeois", said Ladybug.

"Where's Chat Noir?" asked the Mayor.

"Never mind him, introduce us to the distinguished guests", said Chloe.

"Of course, Ladybug, Carapace and Rena Rogue, I would like you all to meet the people who have been invited for the heroes' event, in light of their remarkable dedication to their work," said the Mayor as the four superheroes walked towards the center of the hall.

"First, as you all know Gabriel Agreste, the best fashion designer in France," the Mayor introduced.

"It's wonderful seeing you here, Ladybug", Gabriel greeted. He had not the slightest inclination of attending the event, since his public appearance at the Grand Palais. He had however decided to attend the event when he heard about the superheroes who would be coming. Hoping to carefully observe his nemesis, he decided to take this opportunity to bombard questions at Ladybug about her life other than her superhero work and record her voice with a tape-recorder and have it analyzed. Of course, in order to be extremely cautious as to not arouse suspicion, Gabriel Agreste had spent days racking his brains to come up with appropriate questions that would link her civilian life to her superhero life.

"Ladybug, tell me…" he was cut off by none other than the Mayor himself.

"I'd like you all to officially meet my wife, Audrey Bourgeois", said the Mayor.

Greeting the fashion critic with the extremist amount of curtsy they could generate, the superheroes heard a loud noise in the distant background. Chat Noir had arrived. Ladybug felt uncomfortable and decided not to say a word to him and glanced to the other side, ignoring him. Chat Noir had his eyes glued Ladybug as he approached the center of the hall where everyone was gathered. He did feel guilty about what he had said earlier, he knew he didn't mean to start an argument with the only girl whom he loved. It was merely a slip of tongue owing to the level of frustration he had been experiencing. In the deep corners of his heart, he truly wished to know who she was, but he knew that keeping her happy and respecting her wishes should be his top priority. He had realized that Ladybug wanted nothing more than to keep him safe which was why she insisted on them keeping their identities a secret. He had been practicing his apology speech in his mind for the past three hours.

"Chat Noir, how good of you to come," the Mayor said.

"Thank you," said Chat Noir. He wasn't his usual self tonight. He was in no mood to make puns or flirt with Ladybug.

"And now this is Clara Pierce, she is a renowned delegate and has participated in many of the UN press conferences", said the Mayor introducing the superheroes to the blonde.

"This is Wickmayer, the renowned French Doctor. This Yuri Martin, he was invited tonight for his excellent services in the rehabilitation center. This is Célia, a renowned French actress and singer. She has won numerous awards in the film industry and has been invited for her services to the performing arts and finally, this is Louis Raymond, a renowned novelist whose stories revolve around crime," said the Mayor has he finished what would be called a long introduction.

"This is Ladybug, as you all know, the beautiful super-heroine who always saves the day. Chat Noir, her most trusted partner. Rena Rogue and Carapace and this is…" the Mayor was still talking as he was cut off by Queen Bee.

"Queen Bee, I am Queen Bee, Ladybug's BFF, we both are super close and I am most loyal to her", said Queen Bee as she finished.

Ladybug and the other heroes thought it best to remain silent. The other people nodded nonchalantly, while Audrey Bourgeois was least interested. Gabriel Agreste began to wonder how an intelligent girl like Ladybug could have given a miraculous to someone like Chloe. He stopped in his thoughts as he realized he was praising Ladybug!

"Now, the event is about to begin, so shall we be seated?" asked the Mayor as he escorted everyone to the platform. Nadja and the media came forward as ready as ever to record the ongoing speech which was to be delivered.

The Mayor did talk a great deal and spoke about the contributions of all the attendants, though making sure that Audrey would have prior importance. Audrey and the rest of the people had already stated that they weren't interested in giving any speech. This being the case, the Mayor invited Ladybug to come forward and give a speech. Chat shifted back in his seat. While Gabriel Agreste took out the tape-recorder from his coat, ready to record Ladybug's voice in the hopes of getting to analyze her voice, he knew that in order to do so, she would have to talk for a great length. He had never thought of doing this before. He had several footages of her speaking after an Akuma attack but she never really spoke more than a few sentences. She never attended any other events or functions and her interview with Nadja, before Nadja was akkumatised into Prime Queen, had been removed from the net and Gabriel couldn't use his power to ask for the footage as it might arouse suspicion. When she was in his home, it would have been impossible as he was busy transforming from Gabriel to Hawk Moth and back to Gabriel. The tape recorder was at the edge of Gabriel's sleeves. Now, was the moment, the golden opportunity to do so.

Soon the hall echoed with cheers from the media as Ladybug stepped forward to the mike.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, I am afraid I won't much to say tonight so Carapace would be filling in for me", said Ladybug.

Gabriel Agreste was taken aback. The tape recorder was at his sleeves and he wouldn't be able to push the stop button, not when the media was in front of him, it would be way too suspicious.

"Good evening everyone. Firstly I'd like to thank the Mayor for...", as Carapace went on, the media continued to take photographs and record his speech. Chat Noir tried his best to get Ladybug's attention but in vain. Rena Rogue and the others listened as Carapace went on. Meanwhile, Audrey and Gabriel showed the least interest. Audrey was busy fixing her nails while Gabriel Agreste was finding a hard time to switch off the tape recorder, he definitely didn't want to record Carapace's voice.

Luckily for Gabriel, Carapace's speech was short with the ending, "A special thanks to Ladybug for allowing me to be here".

He was received with applause and cheers from the crowd. Gabriel smiled thinking that the right moment to switch off the tape recorder and tuck it back into his coat had arrived as the media were to take a small break. However his anticipation was ruined as Queen Bee jumped up from her seat in all ecstasy and went towards the mike.

"Good evening, Parisians. I would like to announce that this occasion also marks one month since Ladybug and I have been BFFs. I was her number one fan and now I am her number one BFF", said Chloe as she went on spouting nonsense about her friendship and teamwork with Ladybug.

Ladybug having already made up her mind to not interact as much as possible this evening, sat calmly and sighed. Chat Noir had his eyes fixed on her at all times. The presence of his father at the same event didn't seem to bother him for he was present as Chat Noir and not as Adrien. His main goal was to apologize to Ladybug.

Gabriel Agreste, on the other hand, gave a mental slap on the forehead as Chloe/Queen Bee went on rambling about her and Ladybug. Knowing that if he had held the tape-recorder in his hand, the media would have taken notice, he had inserted it under his sleeve. It was now difficult to remove it in front of everyone in the media.

After talking a great deal, Queen Bee returned to her seat and Nadja and her team went to take a break. Gabriel Agreste sighed in relief as he removed the tape-recorder and tucked into his coat.

* * *

**Author's Note** \- The characters other than the ones in the show are fictional and are not based on anyone. Clara Pierce is not to be mistaken for Clara Nightingale.


	2. Chapter 2 - Guest Interruptions

**Chapter 2**

As the distinguished guests and the superheroes continued to sit together, Gabriel Agreste thought that this would be the right moment to talk to Ladybug. She was the prime focus of his mission. He would record her voice, analyze it and use his power to see with whom it matched. The process would be long and bitter indeed but the results would be sweet. He would then be able to kill three birds with a stone, in just one day. He'd know who Ladybug is, he'd later plan to take her miraculous without her knowing. Secondly, he would then akumatized someone and Chat Noir would have to fight, without Ladybug around, taking Chat Noir's miraculous would be child's play, which was also one of the reasons as to why he didn't want to waste his time recording Chat Noir's voice. Thirdly, he'd combine them together and attain ultimate power and finally fulfill his goal. The plan was perfect, only if he could get to analyze her voice. Ladybug never talked that much during battles and though she may have talked to him as Hawk Moth on Heroes Day, he couldn't possibly record her voice that time. On top of that, this idea had struck him, only a week ago, after Alya had told everyone about her voice app on the Ladyblog. The footages of her on the news and elsewhere wouldn't be enough, he needed a fresh, original voice. Apps didn't work with him, for they took too long to download and Gabriel Agreste was definitely not a man of patience. Besides it would be easier to use a tape-recorder.

Chat Noir got up from his seat and went to Ladybug but she paid no heed to him.

"M'Lady, I wanted to say..." Chat Noir said as he was cut off by none other than Gabriel Agreste. He looked at his father.

"Ladybug, good evening," Gabriel Agreste greeted as he hand went inside the coat to switch on the tape-recorder.

"Good evening," Ladybug greeted back.

Chat Noir sighed as he went back to where he was seated before. Gabriel Agreste could have sworn he sensed negative emotions arising from Chat Noir, but now was not the time. He was finally getting to the steps to identifying who Ladybug was.

"It has been a long time since we met, since Simon Says and since that day when I was akumatized and you saved me," Gabriel said.

"Yes indeed," said Ladybug.

Chat Noir kept looking at Ladybug, he really had to speak with her.

"Ladybug," Audrey as she approached.

Gabriel Agreste sighed in defeat once again realizing he really couldn't do anything about the interruption especially when it was coming from Audrey. He had only managed to get four words out of Ladybug's mouth. He nevertheless decided to keep the tape-recorder on and record her voice as the other guests spoke to her. There was no luck with Audrey, for she went on talking about her importance and the long list of people she had fired. Ladybug listened with the least interest but pretended to listen attentively, so as to not offend the fashion critic. After she left, Gabriel decided to talk to her but then Clara Pierce and Louis Raymond approached her. In the background, Queen Bee was still talking to the media, who were apparently trying their best to tolerate her. Rena Rogue and Carapace were involved in a conversation with the Mayor. While Audrey, Wickmayer, Yuri, and Célia were engaged in a professional conversation. Chat Noir sat alone, looking at Ladybug who was now standing on the platform's side.

The arrival of Clara Pierce and Louis Raymond made Gabriel feel a bit frustrated. Clara told Ladybug about her visits overseas and Ladybug nonchalantly shook her head. Raymond, on the other hand, went into a detailed description of how a heroes' work differs from crime.

"A superheroes' work, unlike a detective's work, is more straightforward. I have written several novels which are the best-selling books in Paris. You ought to take a look at them Ladybug," he said.

"I will," Ladybug nodded.

The frustration inside Gabriel Agreste was starting to reach its breaking point as Ladybug wasn't really having a conversation and was merely just agreeing. Raymond's talk was becoming monotonous with every second and Gabriel exhaled his anger out a great deal.

After Clara and Raymond left, Célia arrived and began to fill Ladybug's ears about the numerous awards she had received.

"If you ever want to join the film industry, you should consult me," Clara informed Ladybug.

"If you want to make a cameo appearance, you should do it for my films," Clara continued.

Gabriel Agreste shook his head. No one noticed the anger that was building up inside him.

"You know Ladybug, Clara over there," said Célia pointing to her as she continued, "Wanted to be an actress, but do you think she has the looks and the grace that I possess ?" Célia asked. Ladybug was feeling a bit drowsy after all the nonsensical talks by the distinguished guests.

"Well Ladybug, what do think about the cameo appearance offer? Will you? We can even do an autograph session together," Célia enquired as she headed for the washroom.

"I will," Ladybug nodded again. She definitely wasn't planning to anything related to the film industry.

"Ladybug," Gabriel Agreste tried catching her attention as the anger inside him started to disappear.

"Say, what profession would you be interested in ?" Gabriel questioned, thinking that this would be a good way to start a conversation with Ladybug. Though Ladybug idolized Gabriel Agreste, she was too tired to speak even a sentence to him. She was about to give a reply to him when Wickmayer approached her.

"Ladybug, it's a pleasure to meet you, especially considering the fact that we both save lives, me as a general surgeon and you as a superhero," Wickmayer said.

"Another character", Gabriel muttered, switching off the tape-recorder as he continued to stand next to Wickmayer and Ladybug.

"The pleasure's all mine", Ladybug responded to Wickmayer. Wickmayer went on talking about his career and Ladybug decided to pay attention to him for once. He seemed like a humble man. He talked about his work in the pharmacy before he finally became a surgeon. He was about to ask Ladybug something when Queen Bee came pouncing on her.

"Ladybug, Ladybug, some fans outside want an autograph, let's go together," said Queen Bee.

_Not that nutcase again!_ Gabriel Agreste thought as he started to get impatient and yet was struggling as to not vent out any of his emotions.

"I am feeling a bit tired, why don't you go ahead and give your autograph", Ladybug forced a smile.

"Yes okay, no worries", Queen Bee said as she rushed outside the Le Grand Hotel and started signing autographs.

Wickmayer took his leave and Chat Noir who had been sitting and finding a way to talk to Ladybug now approached her.

"M'Lady, I need to talk to..." he was cut off by Yuri Martin.

"Ladybug, the beautiful savior of Paris, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person," Yuri said.

Gabriel Agreste rolled his eyes as he wondered how long he was going to get delayed.

"Thanks," Ladybug thanked Yuri.

"You must have heard about the rehabilitation center," Yuri said.

"I have," Ladybug said.

Luckily for Gabriel, Yuri spoke a little and went off to join Audrey for a drink. Everyone had met Ladybug, now this was his chance. Just before he could say even a word, Chat Noir grabbed Ladybug's wrist.

"M'Lady, we need to talk," Chat Noir was serious, "Sorry fa..I mean Mr. Agreste, but it's a bit urgent", said Chat Noir.

"No problem," Gabriel Agreste backed away.

_No problem?_ Gabriel wondered if all this waiting had fixed some patience in him.

Chat Noir and Ladybug went another end of the hall where there was no one around.

"What is it now?" Ladybug asked, annoyed.

"Please don't be angry with me, I didn't really mean what I said back then, I am sorry," Chat Noir apologized.

"Look Chat Noir, can we please talk about this later, I am feeling really tired," Ladybug said.

"M'Lady I just wanted to sincerely apologize, I didn't mean to..." Chat Noir was saying when Ladybug cut him off.

"Please leave me alone," she said as she walked back towards the platform.

Chat Noir stared at her, feeling dejected. If Ladybug was tired, he'd try and talk to her tomorrow. Staying silent for now was the best option to do.

Célia walked towards the table filled with soft drinks and wine, she was a few centimeters away from the table when she bumped into Wickmayer who had approached the table with Yuri.

"Sorry mademoiselle," Wickmayer apologized.

"You fool, you could have pushed me," Célia said. Everyone had their eyes glued to Célia and the drama that was about to unfold.

"Oh come on Célia, he didn't mean to do it," the Mayor tried to reason.

"Well, I find that hard to believe," Célia huffed as she picked up her purse which had fallen down on the floor in the process.

"Now, now, let's not have a row, this is a night to enjoy," Yuri stood between the two.

"My humble apologies", Wickmayer repeated his apology.

"Whatever", Célia walked away.

As Ladybug walked back, she saw Célia take out some capsules from her purse. Célia saw Ladybug and called out to her.

"Selenium pills, Ladybug", she said showing her the capsules, "I have asthma", said Célia.

"In fact, Mr. WickMayer recommended these capsules," Célia told her.

"I am sorry," Ladybug said.

"Oh don't be, I don't intend to arouse pity here," she said as she took her capsules.

Ladybug knew for a fact that she was trying to arouse pity in others but at the same time, she did feel sorry for Célia. She stared at the watch on Célia's hand, it was almost 8 o'clock and Ladybug wished that the next two hours would pass by swiftly so that she would get to go home.

"Now for some drinks", said Célia.

After a few minutes Ladybug decided to head outside when Célia stopped her.

"Wait, I have a lot to tell you," she stopped her.

"You know what I was telling you about Clara earlier, she may be a renowned delegate but she is nothing compared to me," Célia said, haughtily.

"Nothing compared to you ?" Raymond interjected walking towards them.

"You should perhaps consider thinking before you talk," Raymond said as he poured wine into his glass and walked off.

"What a fool," Célia made a face.

"Ladybug, surely you think that I am much better," said Célia.

"Not better than me though," Audrey said as she came with Gabriel.

Thinking that it was about time he had his conversation with Ladybug, Gabriel asked her to walk with him, leaving Audrey and Célia to compare themselves.

"So Ladybug, you may think that the guests here are a bit odd, don't you think ?", Gabriel asked.

"Yes," Ladybug agreed.

"Ladybug," Rena Rogue waved, as she and Carapace came towards Ladybug and Gabriel Agreste.

"Hello Mr. Agreste," Rena Rogue said.

"Hello," Gabriel was wondering what the matter was this time. Everyone here that night wanted to talk to Ladybug and he was definitely one of them.

"Ladybug, Carapace and I, we..." said Rena Rogue.

"We were wondering if we could give our autographs, Queen Bee's already outside and fans want us to come as well", said Carapace.

"Go ahead and enjoy tonight," said Ladybug smiling for the first time that night. Chat Noir who was observing her all this time, felt happy seeing her smile.

"Ladybug, I was wondering..." Gabriel continued as he was cut off by Clara.

"Ladybug, may I talk to you", said Clara.

"Sure, I'm sorry Mr. Agreste, I'll talk to you later," Ladybug said as she went off with Clara.

"Ladybug, actually this is somewhat urgent", said Clara.

On the other hand, Chat Noir who was about to see where Ladybug went with Clara was stopped by Carapace.

"Are you coming to give autographs outside ?" said Carapace.

"No, I am not," Chat Noir said in a blunt tone that surprised Carapace.

"Very well then, I'll just go outside," he said.

* * *

"What's urgent ?" Ladybug asked.

"It's Célia, you must not listen to anything that she says, she's a very cunning person," Clara said.

"What's urgent about this ?" Ladybug asked.

"You don't understand, I heard from Wickmayer that she is dangerous and I saw you hanging around with her all evening, so I thought I should warn you," Clara explained.

"Dangerous ? I don't understand."

"She may be this beautiful, stunning, snobbish actress who only cares about herself but deep inside...she is dangerous," Clara lowered her voice.

"I'm not sure I get what you really mean, but thanks for the advice, I'll keep out of her reach," Ladybug said.

Ladybug felt that it was definitely a waste of time to have come here but she had promised Rena Rogue that she would come. She sighed and headed outside to give autographs with Carapace, Rena Rogue and Queen Bee, thinking that it might make her feel better.

"Ladybug," Yuri said as he approached her, "You must have realized by now that some people always have something against others."

"I can't understand what you mean," Ladybug was confused.

"Célia has definitely told you a lot of things tonight and others have told you things about Célia as well," Yuri Martin said.

"Are you planning to do the same ?" Ladybug raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no, no, I was merely telling you not to pay heed to all of this nonsense," Yuri said as he set off to the lounge on the other corner.

"Yes, I think so far your advice has been the best", said Ladybug as she called out to him.

By then Rena Rogue, Carapace and Queen Bee had returned.

"The autograph session's over, everyone, including the media, has gone, it's now only Nadja and her team", Rena Rogue informed pointing towards Nadja and her crew in the process who were stationed at an empty corner.

Chat Noir deciding this was the right moment to talk to Ladybug walked towards her. Gabriel, on the other hand, had not given up either. He had decided to get Ladybug to talk to him and had the tape-recorder ready.

Chat Noir was stopped by Célia who saw him walk towards Ladybug.

"Come with me," she instructed Chat Noir.

"Get me a drink, will you, Chat Noir?" Célia requested. Chat Noir obeyed and brought a decanter filled with red wine.

"You know Chat Noir", said Célia a few minutes later after a taking a sip from the decanter, "I have been observing and I can't help but notice the fact that you have been staring at someone here as if though that person is the only one who is in your mind."

"I don't get what you mean, Mademoiselle," Chat Noir said, skeptically.

"Of course, you do, it's Ladybug, isn't' it ?" Célia smirked.

"To be honest, yes, I..", Chat Noir was about to continue when Célia suddenly began to choke, catching the attention of everyone.

Gabriel Agreste who was approaching Ladybug walked in the direction where Chat Noir and Célia were. Just then he heard Audrey scream. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to see Célia choking, everyone rushed to the scene, including Ladybug, Rena Rogue, Carapace and Queen Bee. Nadja and her team were alerted by the noise and rushed to the scene. Célia was choking hard and finally lay down on the floor. She was lifeless. Wickmayer bent over to check her pulse.

"I am afraid she's dead," Wickmayer removed his hand. The others stood shocked.

* * *

**Author's Note - Please feel free to review : )**

**Thanks to my friend AmericanDemiGod and Remasa for their support and a special thanks to my beta reader ****justwritting1moretime for beta reading it.**

**I'll publish the third chapter after a month...**

**Just Kidding **

**I'll publish tomorrow or the day-after once the final changes are done : )**


	3. Chapter 3 - Scapegoat

**Chapter 3 - Scapegoat**

The police had arrived and, Nadja and her team were recording the whole thing. Photographs of the crime scene were being taken.

"How is this a crime? She choked because of her asthma", said Audrey.

"No," the Chief Inspector shook his head, "She died because of poisoning."

"What?" the Mayor exclaimed.

"Forensic investigations on the body have provided us with information. She died because of poisoning, and the poison has been identified as Ricin. Time of death is 8:30 pm," the Chief Inspector informed.

"That's a deadly poison, it would have killed her, the moment she drank something" Wickmayer said, grimly.

Gabriel Agreste was shocked by the whole incident, he never expected anything like this to happen.

"Of course she drank something, she drunk the red wine that was being served to the guests tonight, I saw her drink red wine," Yuri Martin said.

"Yes, me too," Wickmayer agreed.

"But others might have drunk it too," Carapace proposed.

"Yes, I saw the Mayor and Mr. Agreste have a sip as well," Rena Rogue said.

"I recall taking some in a decanter too," Raymond nodded.

"Daddy, do something, Queen Bee cannot be in a crime scene", Chloe complained.

"I'm sorry miss, but no one must leave or enter, that applies for Nadja's team as well, they must not leave and no other media team should enter. All of you, are to remain here until this case is solved. It is apparent that she has been murdered by one of you," the Chief Inspector ordered.

"Since some of you have drunk the red wine, it's evident that the red wine was not poisoned," the Chief Inspector said.

"But what if someone put it in her decanter," Wickmayer said.

"Chief Inspector, I think I know who the killer is!" Clara's eyes widened, like she had suddenly got a revelation.

"Who?" the Inspector asked.

"Chat Noir," Clara almost whispered.

Everyone in the hall stood dumbfounded.

"I am sure you are mistaken Ms. Clara," Rena Rogue said.

"Yeah du..I mean Ms. Clara, Chat Noir is a superhero. He saves lives, he doesn't take them," Carapace spoke.

"Plus he's a minor...might be," Mayor mumbled.

"Well technically apart from Queen Bee, anyone of you could be eighteen," the Inspector glared at Chat Noir, Ladybug, Rena Rogue and Carapace.

"It is Chat Noir," Clara said firmly.

"Do you have any basis for this accusation?" the Inspector enquired.

"Why? Yes, of course, I saw him give the decanter filled with red wine to Célia and then he had a small conversation with Ms. Célia. He was the last person who was with her before she choked and died," Clara recalled.

"Is this true Chat Noir?" the Inspector asked.

"Yes," Chat Noir was looking dejected.

"So he must have poisoned the drink before he gave it to Célia" Clara said.

"I didn't," Chat Noir shook his head.

"Chat Noir, how could you? You are a superhero," Raymond said.

"What motive could he have or maybe he is a maniac? You better stay away from him Chloé!" Audrey scolded him.

Queen Bee nodded.

"Why did you do this?" Queen Bee asked.

Chat Noir looked at her in shock.

"Chief Inspector, we have got the footage as you requested," the Mayor who was worried about the commotion.

"Thanks," said Inspector as he carefully viewed the video.

"Chat Noir, these witnesses are right," the Chief Inspector said, his lips pursed.

"How could you stoop so low?" Clara gave him a disgusted look.

"I didn't..." Chat Noir was protesting as Yuri cut him off.

"How could you? We all looked up to you for inspiration," Yuri Martin said.

"This is unlike you Chat Noir," Wickmayer said.

"Dude, did you ?" Carapace was unsure now.

"There's no 'did you'? He did it," the Inspector announced, "As you can see in this footage, Chat Noir went to the drink table and poured red wine and he kept something on the table", said the Inspector.

"That was my staff", said Chat Noir.

"What if the poison was in your staff, don't fool me Chat Noir, I know perfectly that you and other superheroes can put objects in your tools", said Inspector.

"Yes but..." Chat Noir trailed off.

"Unless you reveal your identity Chat Noir and reveal yourself to be a minor, I am afraid there could be severe consequences," the Inspector ordered.

"Wait...please, you have to believe me, I would never do something like this," Chat Noir said approaching the Mayor.

"That's what they all say," Audrey scoffed.

"No you have to believe me," Chat said approaching Rena Rogue, Carapace and Queen Bee.

"But, really I.." Chat Noir kept on trying to make them listen, before he was cut off by Clara.

"Enough with this drama and crocodile tears, you're the criminal!" Clara yelled.

In the background, Nadja and her team were recording the whole thing, whilst being bumfuzzled at the same time. Gabriel Agreste though shocked, had this belief that there might be a possibility that Chat Noir is innocent.

"Chat Noir, I'm afraid you are going to have to come with us", said the Chief Inspector.

Chat Noir nodded dejectedly as he felt his panic level escalating. The thought of being wrongly accused and taken away by the police, to spend a life sentence in jail flashed before his eyes. He looked at his father. He knew he couldn't reveal his identity, his father had no idea that the accused was none other than Adrien Agreste, his own son. The moments spent with his father and mother brought tears to his eyes. Gorilla and Nathalie flashed before his eyes. Wondering that if he was going to be arrested as Chat Noir, then what would happen to his father when he discovered that Adrien is missing. He pictured the newspapers filled with Adrien's information and a fine reward for those who found him. Gabriel Agreste was a man who seldom mingled with others, but when it came to Adrien, he'd do anything. Chat Noir knew this.

He put his wrist up before the police as he felt the handcuffs. No one believed him. His father would have definitely believed him but how was he supposed to do when he didn't know that Chat Noir is Adrien. Rena Rogue, Carapace and Queen Bee didn't believe him either. His thoughts now drifted to Ladybug. The only one he had his eyes for. He knew for a fact that he was deeply in love with her. She had been quiet throughout the evening and had avoided him. It was his fault for starting that feud. He looked at Ladybug and saw that she was looking down. Memories of his time with Ladybug flashed before his eyes, as they filled his head. Every fight, every adventure, every conversation they had made him feel overwhelmed. Tears started forming in his eyes. He kept looking at her.

"May I look at the footage?" Ladybug requested finally breaking her silence. The Chief Inspector obeyed her and gave her the video and Ladybug looked carefully.

"M'Lady," he said choking with emotion.

"Chat.." Ladybug said as she walked up to him, "Why did you..."

Chat Noir was dumbfounded, Ladybug did not believe him either. Not attending school, fighting an Akuma, being isolated, surely did hurt him. But what hurt him the most was Ladybug not believing him. No one present had believed him and he couldn't tell his father who he is. He had hoped that Ladybug would at least believe him.

"Why did you..." Ladybug continued, "...just agree to go with the police without having your name cleared?"

Chat Noir looked up at her in surprise and confusion. The others looked at Ladybug in shock.

"What?" Chat Noir looked at her with confusion.

"You heard what I said, how can you just agree to be arrested for a false accusation?" Ladybug said.

Chat Noir felt all the sadness and despair that had built up inside him disappear at once.

"Ladybug, you actually believe that he is innocent? " Raymond said.

"Yes,"said Ladybug looking at him sharply.

"Are you out of your mind ?" Clara asked, her voice filled with surprise and a hint of anger.

"Ladybug but the footage..." Rena Rogue interjected.

"I understand how you feel Ladybug but it's clearly evident and Chat was being a bit out of sort today," Carapace said, quietly.

"Ladybug you actually believe this alley cat ?" Queen Bee asked.

"Whatever, just arrest the criminal," Audrey commanded.

"Well Ladybug, I admire your loyalty but..." Wickmayer stopped.

"But it seems like..." Yuri continued for Wickmayer, but he was cut off by Ladybug.

"Now before you ask me any further questions, let me make this clear. I believe that Chat Noir is innocent and when he says he didn't do anything, I believe he didn't. Just some moments ago I had requested to see the footage and all that you saw was Chat Noir pouring red wine in a decanter and putting his staff on the table. I don't see how he could be the killer by looking at this. This is very superficial," Ladybug addressed everyone there.

Chat Noir felt his spirits lift up once more. He didn't care if anyone didn't believe him as long as Ladybug believed him. She trusted him and that's what mattered the most.

"Chief Inspector, Chat Noir is innocent," Ladybug turned towards him.

"Look Ladybug, I understand but all the clues are pointing to him, I'm afraid I'll have to arrest him," the Chief Inspector informed.

"Shouldn't the police investigate the matter more carefully?" Ladybug said with raised eyebrows.

"I believe there's nothing that can be done," the Chief Inspector heaved.

"Then allow me to investigate, I'll prove Chat Noir's innocence," Ladybug.

"Ladybug, with all due respect, you're a superhero and not a detective, I would rather you stay out of this," the Chief Inspector was more forceful this time.

"I am not going to stay out of this. Give me a few hours, I'll prove Chat's innocence," Ladybug said confidently.

After a long silent pause, the Chief Inspector finally spoke, "Okay Ladybug, I'll give you three and a half hours to prove Chat Noir's innocence".

"Thanks," said Ladybug giving her head a little bow.

"What is the meaning of this? I'm not going to stay here for three and a half hours," Clara complained.

"Please cooperate, everyone, it's only a matter of three and a half hours. Ladybug if you fail then I'm afraid Chat Noir goes with us, and everyone, including yourself, will go home," the Inspector said.

Gabriel Agreste felt the desire to speak something. He knew for a fact that Chat Noir was innocent. But he was clueless as to how Ladybug was going to prove his innocence. Not that he was supporting his nemesis. He did wish Ladybug and Chat Noir would be inflicted with bad luck but he didn't want it to be in this manner. If Chat Noir was to go jail, he could akumatise him and get Ladybug miraculous as well. 'Miraculous', that's all he wanted, not all of this. He realized that he no longer felt the negative emotions from Chat Noir and understood that it was because Ladybug was supporting him. As long as Ladybug believed Chat Noir, he wouldn't care what happened to him. Gabriel was surprised by the amount of love Chat Noir had for Ladybug and decided to see how she would prove his innocence.

"Ladybug!" Rena Rogue called.

"Are you sure he is innocent ?" Carapace asked as he walked with Ladybug and Rena Rogue to a far corner.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Rena Rogue confirmed.

"He is innocent and I know what I am doing," Ladybug smiled.

"Ladybug," Chief Inspector called out her name. Ladybug walked back to the crime scene.

"Ladybug, the guests will continue to do what they were doing. Nadja and her team have agreed to not record anything for the next three and a half hours and they will stay here itself. Ladybug, do what you want to do, you can talk and interrogate anyone you want. Your time starts now," the Chief Inspector said.

"That's fine with me," Ladybug said.

Ladybug set the timer on her yoyo to 210 minutes. Chat Noir kept looking at her as he was wondering what was going to happen next.

* * *

**_INTERVAL_**

**Author's Note - Please review. **

**The next chapter is coming soon : )**

**A special thanks to justwritingonemoretime for beta reading : )**


	4. Chapter 4 - Suspects : Part 1

**This is Chapter 4, which came too soon : ) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Suspects : Part 1**

"Chat Noir, you are free from handcuffs for the next three and half hours," the Chief Inspector unlocked the handcuffs.

"Thanks," Chat Noir said as he walked up to Ladybug.

"Um..M'Lady..." Chat Noir stammered.

"May I take a look at the footage again," Ladybug ignored Chat Noir.

The Chief Inspector sent the footage to Ladybug and she observed it carefully on her yoyo. She looked around the hall. The hall was decorated for that event and the at the center was a huge vase filled with roses. The staircases were adjacent to the lounge. The lounge was in one corner with a small trash bin next to the sofa. The other two corners were empty and at the third was the elevator. The entrance was next to the reception. Opposite the lounge was the drink table where the red wine and other soft drinks had been laid. The center with the vase filled with roses was between the lounge and the drink table. The platform was fixed just in front of the stairs. She then looked at all the people who had attended the event and made up her mind to ask a few questions to each one of them.

"I want to go to my room, I am really scared," Queen Bee said meekly.

"I'm afraid everyone must stay here, minor or not," the Chief Inspector gave a sorry smile.

"Chloé, for god's sake, pull yourself together, this is just a regular crime," Audrey commanded Chloe.

"Chl...I mean Queen Bee can go to her room, in fact, I'll escort her," Ladybug offered.

"Do whatever you want Ladybug, the others will remain here," the Chief Inspector seemed tiked off.

"So for much for playing superhero," Audrey mumbeled.

As soon as Ladybug and Chloe were in the elevator, Ladybug asked for Queen Bee's miraculous.

"Yes Ladybug, I understand, _Buzz off_," Chloe gave her the miraculous.

"Are you sure you'll be fine Chloe?" Ladybug enquired as she put the miraculous in her yoyo.

"Yes, say you think Chat Noir really is innocent?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, I do and I have already figured that out," Ladybug said as the elevator stopped at Chloe's floor. As Ladybug and Chloe walked towards her room, Ladybug asked her if she had seen anything suspicious just before Célia started to choke.

"Not really, I saw that everyone was just walking about as normal and Chat Noir next to Célia. Wait...I saw Mr. Agreste walking towards that direction," Chloe squinted her eyes.

"Okay Chloe, take rest," said Ladybug nodding.

"Ladybug, um..good luck," Chloe said just as Ladybug was about to leave.

"Thanks," Ladybug smiled.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste was pleased that Chloé was gone. _What a nuisance!_ he thought. He saw Ladybug come back by stairs. It was then that Gabriel realized that he was rooting for the victory for his biggest enemy. He was actually hoping that Ladybug would prove Chat Noir's innocence. Not that he was their well-wisher but technically he didn't want anything to happen to them for he wanted nothing more than their miraculous. He checked the time on his watch. It was 10 o'clock, which meant she had three hours left. He wondered why she spent time watching the footage again and escorting Chloé. That was a waste of her precious time. Gabriel Agreste was in deep thoughts when he saw Ladybug approaching him.

"Mr. Agreste, if you don't mind, may I have a word with you?" Ladybug asked.

"Yes, of course," Gabriel replied.

"Mr. Agreste did you notice anything suspicious at all?" Ladybug asked, expressionless.

"Not at all, I wanted to talk to you just before Célia started choking," Gabriel answered at once.

"That's why you were walking in that direction," Ladybug gave him a stare.

"Which direction?" Gabriel asked.

"Chloe said that you were walking towards Chat Noir and Célia, just before she, you know...but it was because you wanted to talk to me?" Ladybug asked.

"Precisely," Gabriel nodded.

"About what?" Ladybug was still interrogating.

"We can have that conversation later, Ladybug, as I understand you have a limited time at your disposal," he finished. He had no intention of supporting Ladybug but this was not the way he would want to see the downfall of one of his enemies.

"Thank you for understanding, Mr. Agreste," Ladybug said as she set off.

Turning back she addressed Gabriel once again, "My apologies Mr. Agreste but I forgot to ask you if saw any suspicious movement? Do you remember where everyone was? I was about to go outside that time so I don't recollect anything that happened."

"Well, I found nothing suspicious, Chat Noir was standing and talking to Célia, you were with Rena Rogue, Queen Bee and Carapace, I was walking towards the direction of Chat Noir and Célia, to talk to you. As for the others, Yuri was walking towards the vase, Audrey was with the Mayor just near the reception opposite to Chat Noir and Célia, Wickmayer was standing somewhere near the drink table, and Clara had finished talking to you and then she joined Raymond in a conversation and Nadja and her team were near entrance. In the center of the hall near the vase, Chat Noir and Célia were standing and after minutes, Célia...",Gabriel Agreste reported. He mentally congratulated himself for having a photographic memory.

"Well Mr, Agreste, you have a good memory. Excuse me but I am going to interrogate the others now," Ladybug said.

"Good Luck Ladybug," Gabriel wished.

"Thanks, Mr. Agreste," Ladybug replied as she walked away.

* * *

"Ladybug, did you find anything yet?" Yuri asked as Ladybug approached her.

"Actually no, Yuri did you happen to see anything suspicious?" Ladybug asked.

"No, Just that before I was telling you my advice, I believe you were engaged in a conversation with Clara," Yuri answered.

"Yes, so?" Ladybug asked.

"Well afterward, just before Chat Noir gave Célia the drink, I saw Clara pull Raymond aside and whisper something in his ears. I don't know, I just found that to be odd," Yuri explained.

"Well, thanks a lot Yuri for this and for your advice earlier," Ladybug smiled.

"Pleasure's all mine," Yuri smiled back.

Ladybug left Yuri's side and took out her yoyo to check the time, an hour had passed by. She realized that she only had two and a half hours left to investigate and prove Chat Noir's innocence. She saw Chat Noir standing near the reception. Realizing that he was staring at her, she shifted her focus elsewhere. As she was walking, Rena Rogue and Carapace called her to an empty corner. Ladybug approached them.

"Guys, I don't mean to be rude but I am afraid, I only have two and a half hours left," Ladybug informed them.

"We won't take much time," Rena Rogue told her.

"Okay," Ladybug said as she fixed her yoyo to her side.

"Firstly, I am so sorry. I should have never forced you into coming here," Rena Rogue apologized.

"Alya," Ladybug whispered, "It's okay, I felt you guys should have some fame time."

"So you forgive us?" Carapace asked.

"Of course, Captain Turtle," Ladybug winked.

"Okay one more thing, what information have you got so far?" Carapace asked.

"A bit," Ladybug replied.

"Are you sure you'll be able to prove him innocent, poor Chat Noir, I feel guilty for doubting him," Rena Rogue bit her lip.

"So do I," Carapace agreed, sadly.

"That's okay guys, it happens," Ladybug consoled them.

"But you never doubted him for a second," Rena Rogue said.

"That's because I know him and what he is like," said Ladybug smiling.

"One more thing Ladybug", said Carapace as Rena Rogue continued, "Remember, when we finished the autograph session and we were coming inside and then met you and then...", said Rena Rogue as she got cut by Ladybug.

"Sorry Rena Rogue, I don't have much time, please get to the point", said Ladybug.

"Well, when we all were walking back with Queen Bee, I saw Ms. Clara behaving in a suspicious and pulling Mr. Raymond and whispering something in his ear," Rena Rogue informed.

_Yuri said the same thing, I must interrogate Clara and Raymond ! _Ladybug thought to herself.

"Thanks for this information," Ladybug said as she walked to the reception towards the Mayor.

"Ladybug, how is your progress so far?" the Mayor asked. Chat Noir who was standing on the other side listened with keen attention.

"Not quite well," Ladybug answered, "Mr. Mayor, did you happen to notice anything odd just before Célia's death?"

"No, Ladybug, either she died because Chat Noir poisoned her drink or due to asthma", said Mayor.

"Nobody dies from asthma-like that and she was under treatment," Ladybug contradicted, "It was clearly poison."

"I don't know, Audrey told me she had asthma and that her doctor was Wickmayer," the Mayor shrugged.

"Asthma, Wickmayer, of course! Thank you Mr. Mayor," Ladybug thanked him as she went running to Wickmayer leaving behind the ever confused Mayor. Chat Noir was clueless as well.

Approaching Wickmayer, Ladybug bent and placed her hands on her knees as she panted. Wickmayer was caught by surprise.

"Oh sorry Ladybug, I didn't see you here, are you here to interrogate me?" he asked.

"Yes," Ladybug said composing herself.

"Go ahead, I have nothing to hide," Wickmayer said. They were in the lounge which was to the left of the staircase.

"Firstly, did you see anything suspicious?" Ladybug asked.

"No, not at all," Wickmayer shook his head.

"Could you tell me more about Célia's asthma? I heard you were her doctor," Ladybug enquired.

"Was, she just consulted me for a brief moment due to her asthma," Wickmayer answered.

"I heard you recommended selenium capsules for her," Ladybug remembered.

"How do you know all of this?" Wickmayer knitted his eyebrows.

"Ms. Célia, told me herself," Ladybug replied.

"Ah, she was going on with her 'arousing pity routine'. She keeps spouting nonsense to people. If you remember earlier, when I bumped into her while I was walking to the drink table with Yuri, she reprimanded me despite all the help I have given her. But I am not the only one who dislikes her, Yuri, Clara, and Raymond equally dislike her as well. Célia had once fired Yuri from her services and it was very difficult for him to get a job again, Yuri is too nice to defame Célia. Then Clara hates Célia so much in a way that you cannot imagine. Célia often mocked Clara for her 'decent' looks and other things as well, she even managed to extract one million euros from Clara which was her hard work earned through her work as a delegate. How she did that, I am not sure, but Clara failed to get evidence against her. Yuri doesn't really pay attention to this matter but Raymond and I firmly believe in Clara. As for Raymond, he has been hiding his five-year grudge against Célia. Today, Raymond is a renowned mystery writer but back then when he had started his career, his book was going to be adopted into a movie by a film company and Célia was going to star in it but then she had the head of the company cancel the movie simply because it was not up to her taste. Célia had a big career back then so Raymond was neglected and received a lot of negative reviews, that he was about to quit at one point but then he due to his determination he achieved something. Gabriel and Audrey, the two big names from the fashion industry hate Célia as well. Célia may be the most talented French actress, but she is a snob", said Wickmayer as he finished.

A moment of silence ensued as Ladybug tried to grasp everything that Wickmayer had told her.

"Excuse me Ladybug but I have to make a phone call", said Wickmayer as went to the other corner.

"That's alright, Mr. Wickmayer, you've definitely given me a lot of information," Ladybug said, smiling.

Ladybug sat on the sofa to take a pause, this case was baffling. It had been murder, Célia wouldn't be foolish to take ricin and from Wickmayer's story, it occurred to Ladybug that Célia was quite cunning. She now realized what Clara meant when she called Célia as dangerous. She checked the time on her yoyo, she now only had two hours left and she had no idea who the criminal was and how the murder was committed. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. In the trash bin, next to one of the sofas in the lounge, was a packet. Ladybug felt as if though she had seen the packet somewhere before. She took it out from the trash can and recognized it as the packet which contained Célia's capsules. It was odd, for the packet was not opened at all, Ladybug recollected Célia opening the packet and taking a selenium capsule. Opening the package, she saw the selenium capsules, brand as new. It could have been possible that Célia had thrown the packet into the trash bin but Célia never went to the lounge. Thinking that CCTV cameras at the reception would probably give her an answer, Ladybug ran to the reception desk, much to the amazement of everyone. However, there was only one CCTV camera working which was that which captured the center of the hall. She enquired about the other CCTVs to the Mayor as everyone stared on.

* * *

"There were only a few guests tonight, so we thought it wouldn't really be necessary to switch on all the cameras", said the Mayor as everyone listened.

Ladybug punched her fist onto the reception desk in frustration as Chat Noir looked at her and then down to the floor. Audrey went on complaining about how irresponsible her husband was, while Gabriel Agreste rolled his eyes in annoyance as he wondered how André had become a Mayor in the first place. Ladybug looked towards the Mayor.

"It's alright, it's not your fault, please don't feel guilty", she said composing herself.

"Do you give up Ladybug?" the Chief Inspector asked, "You only have an hour and forty-five minutes left."

"I do..." Ladybug replied.

Gabriel Agreste stood dumbfounded thinking if Ladybug had lost her senses due to the mental exhaustion from solving the case. But her next action proved him to be wrong.

"...Not give up," Ladybug continued, "I shall keep investigating till the end", said Ladybug.

"Whatever, I won't give you extra time, remember after one hour and forty-five minutes, you can no longer interrogate, if you fail to prove that Chat Noir is innocent, you'll have to give up," the Chief Inspector informed her.

"I understand," Ladybug said as she walked towards Raymond.

"Mr. Raymond, I must speak with you, urgently," Ladybug said.

"Fine," Raymond said as they walked to an empty corner.

* * *

"I am presuming you didn't see anything suspicious since you were the object of suspicion," Ladybug said.

"I can't understand what you mean," Raymond looked skeptical.

"Spill the beans, people here said that they saw Clara pull you by your arm and whisper something in your ear just before Célia died," Ladybug said.

"Oh that, hah!", Raymond laughed, "We were planning to give Célia a 'night to remember'."

"A night to remember?" Ladybug asked.

"Yeah you know, ruin the night for her and then make her the laughing stock of the press. Well now she is dead, no offense but I really don't care Ladybug," Raymond gave a smirk.

"She died because of poisoning and you are a suspect in my eyes," Ladybug informed him.

Chat Noir was standing at a little distance from Ladybug and Raymond, such that he was able to hear their conversation.

"Me? A suspect? Wow, this night's getting really interesting, the spoiled actress queen is dead and I'm a suspect. What's going to happen next Ladybug?" Raymond mocked.

"Sir, I will not take any more of your time, I just want to ask you one question," Ladybug said.

"Yeah ask me whatever," Raymond said, he certainly didn't care.

"You write crime, so I was wondering if you could tell me who do you think could be the criminal?" Ladybug asked.

"Gabriel Agreste," Raymond's smirk widened.

"Why ?" Ladybug asked.

"You said only one question, sorry Ladybug," Raymond winked at her.

Chat Noir who had witnessed the whole incident clenched his fist together, he didn't like the way Raymond spoke to Ladybug or the way he labeled his father as the criminal. He walked up to Ladybug and held her wrist.

"M'Lady, you only have an hour and a half left, how long are you going to keep ignoring me?" Chat Noir asked.

"Now's not a good time," Ladybug sighed as she went away from Chat, who let go of her wrist.

* * *

**Author's Note - Please review. And one more thing, all the spellings are in ****American English : )**

**The fifth chapter is coming soon : )**

**Thanks to justwriting1moretime for beta reading.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Suspects : Part 2

**Chapter 5 - Suspects : Part 2**

"Mrs. Audrey, I need to talk to you," Ladybug requested.

"Make it fast," Audrey said, impatiently.

"Yes mam, I only have two questions for you," Ladybug nodded.

"Did you see anything suspicious?" Ladybug asked.

"I wasn't paying attention to any of these people at all, so I didn't see anything, I was just having a drink at the drink table," Audrey shrugged nonchalantly.

Ladybug knew that there was no way Audrey would have missed something. She tried to recollect what Gabriel had told her.

"I am afraid you're lying, you must have seen something happen, didn't you? You weren't having a drink, you were with the Mayor at the reception, standing opposite to where Chat Noir and Célia were just before the incident," Ladybug said.

"I..." Audrey stammered as she was taken aback by the confidence that was burning in Ladybug's eyes.

"Fine, I saw that Célia was looking at Clara who was standing behind her just before she started choking. The poor kitten didn't notice that because after talking to Célia, his eyes were fixed only on one girl," Audrey smirked.

"My last question to you is; why were were you constantly staring at Célia this evening?" Ladybug enquired.

"I wasn't staring at her, it was a death glare," Audrey explained.

"Okay, did you ever see Célia go to the lounge?" Ladybug asked another question.

"I never saw her go to the pathetic lounge," Audrey's patience was wearing thin.

"Thank you madam," Ladybug bowed her head.

"Whatever," Audrey waved her off.

_I must interrogate Clara, if what I think is right, then I am just three steps away from solving this case!_

* * *

"Ladybug," Rena Rogue said, "You only have one hour and 15 minutes left, any progress yet?"

"Oh yes, I know _how _Célia was killed" Ladybug told her.

"Really, and by whom?" Rena Rogue asked, excitedly.

"No idea," Ladybug looked around, "Excuse me, I find Clara."

Ladybug walked across the hall to the lounge where Clara was now sitting.

"Let me guess, you want to ask me some questions. I didn't find anything suspicious," Clara rolled her eyes.

"I know that," Ladybug continued, "I was going to ask you for how long have you known Célia, Wickmayer, Raymond and Yuri, all five of you seem to know each other."

"I met Célia four years ago, and she..." Clara was cut off by Ladybug.

"I know what happened to each one of you," Ladybug said.

"Oh, well I've known Wickmayer, Raymond, and Yuri for four years as well," Clara said.

"That being the case, you all must have known about her asthma?" Ladybug asked.

"Everyone knows about it, even her fans. You can find it on google," Clara replied.

"Well, I didn't know that, I wasn't her fan," Ladybug stated.

"Well Ladybug, I must say your taste in celebrities is good," Clara smiled.

"Is it true that you and Raymond were in cahoots to 'ruin the night for Clara'?" Ladybug asked, ignoring the last sentence.

"Raymond must have told you about that. Let me assure you Ladybug that has nothing to do with the murder," Clara said in a rebuking tone.

"Did Célia figure that you both were planning something?" Ladybug continued the interrogation.

"I don't know, it was Raymond's idea. But as I told you earlier, Célia may be eccentric but she is very cunning, she must have figured out something," Clara reminded her.

"Honestly Ladybug what does this have to do with Célia suffering a pathetic death. Her killer is Chat Noir," Clara was starting to get angry.

"Why do you say it's Chat Noir?" Ladybug kept on taking out questions for everything she said.

"It was evident in the footage, isn't this obvious Ladybug," Clara seemed convinced,"Any other question?"

"Alright, since you five knew each other, did any of you, at some point, know what pills Clara took for her treatment?" Ladybug asked.

"Yes, those damned selenium pills, we all know about that. Raymond told Yuri and me that Wickmayer recommended it," Clara replied.

"Thank you Ma'am," Ladybug thanked.

"Well if I am not mistaken", Clara said looking at her watch, "It is exactly midnight which means that you have only 1 hour left Ladybug."

As Ladybug looked at Clara's watch, something struck her.

"Forgive me, but I have one more question to ask you," Ladybug said quickly.

"I know you said that there was nothing strange, but could you just try to recollect something," Ladybug had her full attention on the reply.

"Well Wickmayer bumped into Célia...no that's not it...sorry Ladybug, I don't really recollect anything at all," Clara seemed fazed for a little while.

"What did you just say?" Ladybug raised an eyebrow.

"I saw nothing suspicious at all," Clara said, firmly.

"No, before that," Ladybug said.

"What is the matter with you, Ladybug? I clearly said Wickmayer accidentally bumped into Célia by mistake and she made a drama out of it. That's all," Clara burst out.

Ladybug saw the nights events as thousands of jigsaw puzzles, now getting fixed to form the complete picture, the one, and only truth. She ran to Chat Noir.

"Chat Noir, I need to talk to you, fast," Ladybug panted.

"M'Lady," Chat Noir smiled as he followed her.

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir were alone in a corner. There was an air of awkward silence. Finally Chat Noir spoke.

"M'Lady, I knew you would believe me".

"I do. I know who you are, you would never ever do anything like this. You are the most honest person I know. I trust you and I want to apologize for being rude to you earlier. You should realize that the only reason I keep secrets is to ensure everyone's safety," she said.

"I understand and you have nothing to apologize for, it's me who is at fault. I never should have started the argument. I hope you'll forgive me M'Lady", Chat Noir apologized.

"Of course I forgive you, silly kitty," Ladybug said as she hugged Chat Noir. Chat Noir could feel his heart beating faster.

Breaking the hug, Ladybug said, "Now I am going to ask you some questions".

"Ask me anything," Chat Noir smiled brightly.

"What were you talking about to Ms. Célia in the footage?" Ladybug asked.

"Well..it was kinda about you," Chat Noir blushed.

"It doesn't matter, tell me," Ladybug said.

Chat Noir told Ladybug everything that he and Célia were talking about as the Chief Inspector came to them.

"Ladybug, you only have forty-five minutes left, I thought to warn you," the Chief Inspector told her.

"That's okay, I don't need any more time for interrogation," said Ladybug as she whispered something into the ears of the Chief Inspector.

"Okay Ladybug, it will be done," the Chief Inspector nodded.

"I am really confused M'Lady, perhaps you could shed light on what you are getting at," Chat Noir requested.

Ladybug walked up to Chat Noir and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, that made his heart flutter.

"I know who killed Célia and how," Ladybug smiled as she looked at the CCTV camera which was above.

* * *

"Ladybug everyone is here," Chief Inspector informed.

Everyone was seated on the platform with a confused expression. Their attention was now fixed on Ladybug and what she was going to do next.

"Ladybug, what is the meaning of this?" Audrey was more than annoyed, "Why have you insisted to have all of us sit here?"

"Your time is almost up, it's morning and yet you are fooling around here", said Raymond.

"I don't need any more time and I'll explain everything," Ladybug said.

"Chat Noir, my next question is; can you describe the process of how you gave Ms. Célia the decanter filled with red wine?" Ladybug asked.

"Well, I was approaching you. I wanted to talk to you and Ms. Célia came in the way and she asked me to get her a glass of red wine," Chat Noir recalled,"I filled the decanter and while doing so I put my staff on the table."

"Then I went to her and gave the glass," Chat Noir continued.

"And in doing so, you put poison in her drink," Clara added.

"Please cooperate and do not interrupt," Ladybug gave her a look.

"That's what was shown in the footage since the CCTV camera was installed at a height, it was difficult to see everything," Ladybug said.

"I don't understand what you mean, Ladybug," Raymond had his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"My point is how can you be sure Chat Noir put poison in the drink?" Ladybug said.

"We saw him in the footage," the Mayor answered.

"Yes, yes you saw him in the footage, Okay," Ladybug heaved a sigh.

"Chat Noir, the time on the footage for you to bring the decanter filled with red wine to Ms. Célia was approximately two minutes and afterwards you were with her for around 7 minutes, since the recording is for 9 to 10 minutes," Ladybug told.

"Yes, so?" Yuri Martin asked.

"Mr. Wickmayer how much time does it take for poison to get mixed in a drink?" Ladybug turned her attention to him.

"Well, it depends on the type of poison, here in the case of ricin powder, it should take less than one and a half minute to dissolve so it could be possible that Chat Noir did mix the poison in the drink," WickMayer replied.

"Yes, it is possible since he took two minutes to get the drink to her, but now let's look at the other seven minutes," Ladybug said.

"Chat Noir, I have one last question for you. You are going to have to recollect very carefully for this question," Ladybug told him.

"Yes" Chat Noir nodded.

"While Ms. Célia was taking her drink..." Ladybug continued, "...Did she drink the red wine all together or did she take sips?"

"I recollect that she took sips," Chat Noir said, lost in thought.

"Now there were seven minutes, before she started choking. Tell me if she took sips one after the other or in intervals."she asked.

"Well we were talking so she paused for a minute or so before taking another sip," Chat Noir answered.

"What's all this rubbish, Ladybug?" Raymond had a scowl on his face.

"For god's sake Ladybug, can you get to the point?" Audrey took a deep breath.

Gabriel Agreste rolled his eyes at the impatience of the other guests for he realized what Ladybug was getting to.

"You see, the police investigated that she died due to ricin poisoning. I have researched that ricin is a deadly poison and when in the solid form as castor beans can take up to 36 hours to kill someone but since it was in the powder form and dissolved in red wine, about a minute should have been enough to kill her. And she took it in sips of intervals of one minute or so and was alive for about five to six minutes after the first sip. She started choking after six-seven minutes post the first sip," Ladybug looked at everyone.

"Your point?" Yuri asked.

"I know where this is going Ladybug," Wickmayer said as the others looked on surprised.

"You guessed right Wickmayer. Ladies and gentlemen, the poison was never in her drink in the first place," Ladybug announced.

Everyone stared at her in shock, while Gabriel smiled.

"You see, if the poison was in the drink, then Célia should have died within a minute or two after the first dose, yet she was talking with Chat Noir for the next five-six minutes," Ladybug said.

"Then that means...that Chat Noir is innocent?" the Chief Inspector looked at her unbelievingly.

"Precisely," Ladybug nodded, "It's only 12:45 am and I have proved Chat Noir's innocence."

Ladybug showed everyone the time on her yoyo.

"Then she died because of asthma, I was right, this never was a crime to begin with," Audrey said.

"No, she didn't die because of asthma. She was poisoned and it was definitely murder,"Ladybug resisted her urge to roll her eyes, she was tired of hearing that the cause of death was asthma.

"If the poison wasn't in the drink then how did she die?" Clara asked.

"Then Chat Noir must have killed her through other means," Raymond said.

"I have proven that Chat Noir is innocent and if you still don't believe me, I can go into the depths of how Célia died or should I say how she was murdered," Ladybug glared at him.

"Yes, please do so Ladybug," the Chief Inspector requested.

"Very well", Ladybug continued, "Let me start from the beginning..."

* * *

**Author's Note** **\- I hope you enjoyed the story : )**

**Please feel free to review. The next chapter is the final chapter and it's coming soon.**

**Thanks to Rem and AmericanDemiGod.**

**A special thanks to One for beta reading. **


	6. Chapter 6 - Case Closed

**The final chapter. I am sorry for the delay, I was really busy with my day-day to work.**

**Please review after reading : ) **

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Case Closed **

"We all were invited for the 'Hero Appreciation Event' here and I guess we all arrived here around 7pm," Ladybug said, "After the speeches and introduction, we were scattered and went here and there. However, the important point to note, is that at exactly 7:45pm, Nadja and her crew stopped recording and went ahead to an empty corner, Nadja herself told me that."

In the distant Nadja who was recording Ladybug admitted to the fact that they had stopped recording at 7:45pm.

"What does this have to do with Célia's death?" the Chief Inspector asked.

"It has everything to do with her death. There was only one CCTV installed as the Mayor said earlier which only captured the center of the hall and a small portion of the drink table, the other cameras were off and Nadja's team were not recording anything, this gave our killer the opportunity to kill Célia," Ladybug explained.

"Ladybug, I now believe that Chat Noir is innocent but then if the drink wasn't poisoned then how did Célia die?" Wickmayer inquired.

"Now, while Nadja and her crew were walking towards the corner, a small row took place just near the drink table but unfortunately the camera didn't capture the action at that part of the drink table," Ladybug looked at the mentioned place.

"You, Mr. Wickmayer accidentally bumped into Célia. She then reprimanded you before she went to the centre of the hall," Ladybug tilted her head towards Wickmayer.

Ladybug took a pause and then continued further, "At about 8 o'clock, Célia called out to me whilst she was taking her selenium capsules, which she said was a treatment for her asthma. She also mentioned that it was recommended by Mr. Wickmayer."

"Yes, I did recommend them," Wickmayer agreed.

"When I was interrogating Ms Clara, I saw that the time on her watch was midnight, that made me realise that when I was with Célia earlier it was 8 o'clock. I saw the time on Célia's watch while she was taking her capsules. Then she died at 8:30," Ladybug recalled.

"Excuse me Ladybug but what's this got to do with her death?" Yuri Martin questioned.

"You see the poison was not in the drink but it was in Célia's selenium capsules. The killer had emptied the selenium powder from Célia's capsules and had filled it with ricin powder and then inserted the gelatine cover, that way nobody would have ever recognised, not even Célia herself. This had already been done before the killer came to the event and was planned beforehand. The killer then inserted the ricin loaded capsules into a similar packet and then switched it with her packet. I found a packet of selenium capsules in the trash bin which was near the sofa in the lounge. I told the Chief Inspector to examine the packet which I found in the trash bin with the packet which was in Célia's purse," Ladybug reminded them.

"That's what you asked the Inspector to do before you..." Chat Noir was starting to get all of the pieces to this puzzle.

"Yes and my men in the forensic department have just given me a call. It looks like you were right Ladybug. The remaining selenium capsules in Célia's purse were filled with ricin powder, whereas the ones you found in the trash bin were filled with ordinary selenium powder," the Chief Inspector said, putting his phone back in his pocket.

Everyone in the hall stood shocked. Chat Noir looked at Ladybug.

"The police then reported that Célia had been killed at 8:30pm. Since capsules take about thirty minutes to dissolve in the body, it all made sense, she took them at 8 o'clock and she started choking at around 8:30 pm," Ladybug continued.

"Then after seeing the footage, Chat Noir was falsely accused. But I knew for a fact that Chat Noir could never do this. He is my partner and I trust him," Ladybug gave a hint of a smile.

Chat Noir looked at her with admiration as she went on.

"How touching, Ladybug, what's your trust in Chat Noir, got to do with the murder?" Raymond's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Ladybug smiled as she continued, "I interrogated a number of people this night. Now let's come to the suspicious behaviour of Clara and Raymond which was observed by Yuri, Carapace and Rena Rogue."

"Raymond and Clara were planning to ruin the night for Célia by making her the laughing stock of the press, however, she died even before their plan was executed. Ms Clara even said that there was a possibility that Célia already knew about this plan. She did, which was why she stared at Clara while she was talking to Chat Noir. However, neither Chat Noir nor Clara noticed this. It was Ms. Audrey who noticed this," Ladybug said.

"Queen Bee on the other hand noticed that Gabriel was walking in the direction of Chat Noir and Célia, however it was merely because he wanted to talk to me. I must thank Mr Agreste as had it not been for his recollection on where everyone was positioned, I would have never been able to figure out who the killer is," Ladybug, bowed her head toward the man.

"My pleasure Ladybug," Gabriel welcomed, as he listened further with excitement.

"Who is it then?" Audrey asked.

"It could be anyone here as Mr. Wickmayer himself said that everyone here hated Célia," Ladybug told them.

"A lot of people hated her, not only us, it was only her sidekick fans who supported her," Clara said, in rebuking tone.

"Raymond, don't you have something to say?" Ladybug interrogated.

"You did say that Gabriel Agreste was most likely to be the killer...that it was merely out of jealousy," Ladybug reminded him.

"Yes, so what? Look Ladybug, it's high time you tell us who the culprit is," Raymond sounded agitated.

"Maybe you've got no clue and you are toying with us," Clara proposed.

Chat Noir looked panicked. He was worried by the fact that Ladybug probably didn't know who the killer was. But as he looked at her and saw her smile, his confidence recovered.

"I have one last question for you Mr Wickmayer. Is it true that you recommended the selenium capsules to Célia around four to five years ago?" Ladybug asked.

"Yes and she has been ordering them from the same clinic for the past four to five years," Wickmayer added.

"Yes, thank you," Ladybug thanked.

"After the killer switched the capsule packet. He or she went to the lounge and threw the original packet into the trash bin. Mr Agreste, would you mind displaying your excellent memory and tell us where everyone was just before Célia died," Ladybug requested.

"Very well, Ladybug. Chat Noir was standing and talking to Célia, you were with Rena Rogue, Queen Bee and Carapace, I was walking towards the direction of Chat Noir and Célia, to talk to you. As for the others, Yuri was walking towards the vase, Audrey was with the Mayor just near the reception opposite to Chat Noir and Célia, Wickmayer was standing somewhere near the drink table, and Clara had finished talking to you and then she joined Raymond in a conversation and Nadja and her team were near entrance. In the center of the hall near the vase, Chat Noir and Célia were standing and after minutes, Célia...",Gabriel Agreste finished.

"There that gives you the answer as to who the killer is," Ladybug pointed out.

"What is all this nonsense?" Audrey was annoyed.

"Ladybug, for god's sake, it's nearly 1:30 am," Raymond complained.

"I was thinking you'd have realised," Ladybug at the confused audience.

"No? Okay, I'm giving the killer a last chance at redemption, surrender yourself to the police", said Ladybug.

"Do you or do you not know who the killer is?" the Chief Inspector addressed Ladybug.

"What is the meaning of this Ladybug?" the Mayor asked.

"Alright, since you refused, I'll expose you," Ladybug announced.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the killer is Yuri Martin," Ladybug smiled.

"What?" Audrey was as confused as ever. The others diverted their attention to Yuri Martin.

"Ladybug, surely you are mistaken. I did hate Clara but I never killed her," Yuri defended himself.

"I second Yuri," Raymond agreed with him.

"Do you really think this the time to fool around Mr. Martin, I have evidence to prove that it's you," Ladybug exhaled.

"How so?" Wickmayer challenged.

"Just before I was about to go for the autograph session outside, Yuri came to me and gave me advice, which was merely to make me aware of the fact that he was not near Célia just before she was about to choke. After he gave me his 'advice', he headed for the lounge, I recollect seeing him head for the lounge. While I was outside with Carapace, Rena Rogue and Queen Bee and everyone else was distracted, Yuri went to the lounge and threw the regular selenium packet into the trash bin as quickly as he could and then came walking towards the vase. Gabriel even said earlier that Yuri came walking to the vase, which was something I realised later. The staircases are to the left of the lounge and the centre of the hall was between the drink table and the lounge, the only quickest way for Yuri to leave the lounge was to head for the centre of the hall before anyone noticed. Nobody noticed," Ladybug explained.

"If it is Yuri, Then what was his motive?", asked Clara.

"Perhaps Wickmayer can shed light onto it. Célia had fired Yuri when he used to work for her and the rest you know," Ladybug answered.

"But if Yuri is the killer, then how did he exchange the packet?", asked Carapace.

"It was only when Ms Clara recollected about Wickmayer bumping into Célia, did I start to suspect Yuri. He was the only person who was with Wickmayer when he bumped into Célia," Ladybug continued,"Yuri was figuring out a way to switch the packet and an opportunity arrived for him at around 7:45 pm, just after the speeches, when Célia was walking from the platform to the drink table. On her way, she bumped into Wickmayer who was with Yuri. The press were walking towards and were moving to the corner at that time. Having people distracted at Célia's outburst coupled with the media moving towards the corner without recording anything, gave Yuri ample time to switch the packet in Célia's purse which had dropped in the process. Célia's purse had only one compartment, which made it easy for Yuri to do it in less than a minute. I recollect Célia picking up her purse just before she called out to me which was just minutes after Yuri had switched the capsules. By then the press was stationed at the corner, since the cameras which were installed for that area were off, Yuri Martin was safe. At around 8 o'clock Célia took her capsules in my presence and in the next half an hour, she died from ricin poisoning," Ladybug finished.

"And..."Ladybug added, "I heard from Wickmayer that Yuri had worked for Célia four-five years ago and like Wickmayer mentioned earlier, Célia had begun to take those capsules around that time and she'd order them from the same clinic that Wickmayer had recommended. Yuri knew this, so he knew which packet and pills Célia would order and since he is now the head of the rehabilitation centre, he'd know all about poisons and their effect."

Everyone stood shocked as they looked at Yuri, half confused and half convinced. Chat Noir stared at Ladybug in awe and surprise.

Finally breaking his silence and his cool demeanor, Yuri spoke, "She treated me as if I was nothing, I was verbally abused while working with her. The salary she gave me that time wasn't enough to support me and my mother. My father was sick. I explained my situation to Célia and even asked her for an advance but she refused. Soon after I was fired, I was bankrupt and couldn't afford to take him to the doctor, his condition worsened and six months later...he died."

"I didn't care if Célia fired me, I was more than happy to leave and to stop working for that pathetic, greedy, snobbish woman. Hah! Well now she's dead from ricin poisoning and I don't care in the least, she deserved what she got," Yuri had a maniac touch in his words.

"Maybe if you thought a bit more calmly Yuri, you wouldn't have done this. Your father wouldn't have wanted you to do this, he would probably be more proud for your services in the rehabilitation centre," Ladybug sounded sorry.

"Why Yuri? Why would you?" Wickmayer said as Yuri was being handcuffed by the police.

"You could have told me about this, I'm sure we would have been able to figure out something", Wickmayer finished.

"I never believed you to be capable of this," Clara seemed at a loss for words.

"Neither did I," Gabriel shook his head.

"You could have done better Yuri," Audrey sympathized.

"Whatever, now that this chaos is cleared up, I can go home," said Raymond.

"Chat Noir, please forgive me, I doubted you", said the Chief Inspector.

"We are sorry too", said Wickmayer, Célia and Audrey while Raymond remained silent.

"My apologies", said the Mayor.

"Us too", said Carapace and Rena Rogue.

"It's alright, I'm just glad that the truth won", said Chat Noir as he looked at Ladybug.

* * *

After everyone left except Gabriel Agreste and the four heroes. Ladybug went up to Rena Rogue and Carapace.

"Rena Rogue and Carapace, I'll meet you at the park, you know what you have to give me," Ladybug remined them.

"Yes, Ladybug, we'll meet you there," Rena Rogue nodded as she and Carapace exited through the entrance doors.

After they left, Chat Noir went up to Ladybug.

"M'Lady, I'm pawsitive, you'd make a fine detective",Chat winked.

"Oh, so the pun master is back," Ladybug grinned.

"Yes, thanks to you," Chat thanked as he kissed Ladybug on the forehead.

"I don't how to thank you, you saved my life," Chat Noir said seriously.

"It's okay", Ladybug's tone was a bit nervous.

"Until next time, M'Lady," Chat Noir waved.

"You're going?" Ladybug questioned.

"Yes, I can't wait for our patrol tomorrow," Chat Noir smiled.

"See you around Chat Noir," Ladybug said as Chat Noir left.

"Good night, Fa.. I mean Mr Agreste," Chat Noir said to Gabriel Agreste as he walked past him.

Gabriel who had been watching them sighed in relief and smiled a little. He had known that Ladybug would prove Chat Noir's innocence. It was one of the rare moments where Gabriel found himself wanting to praise his nemesis.

"Ladybug, that was a brilliant summation," Gabriel praised as he walked up to her.

"Thank you Mr. Agreste, I don't think I could have done it if, it had not been for your help," Ladybug told him.

_Help? Hawk Moth helping Ladybug? _Gabriel had didn't want things to be complicated so he had told Ladybug exactly what he remembered. He never knew that it would give her a clue.

"I'm glad you found out," Gabriel smiled.

"Well then Mr Agreste, I shall be leaving now," Ladybug bid him a farewell.

Gabriel nodded slightly as Ladybug walked out. The moment she left, Gabriel dialled Gorilla's cell phone number and ordered him to pick him up. As Gabriel put his cell back into his coat compartment, he felt something. Gabriel removed the object from his coat and it was nothing other than the tape-recorder. Gabriel then remembered his sole purpose to coming to the event in the first place. He was supposed to record Ladybug's voice! He had been so caught up in how Ladybug was going to prove Chat Noir's innocence that he completely forgot to record her voice. Just minutes ago, Ladybug had spoken at length! Gabriel Agreste clenched his fist as he realised the number of opportunities that he had missed! He checked his watch, the time on his watch was 2am.

_Today was definitely going to be a busy day, not for Gabriel Agreste...but for Hawk Moth!_

* * *

**THE END**

**Author's Note -**

I hope you all liked the fan fiction. This was my first try with the murder genre.

I was kind of inspired by the miraculous episodes, "RogerCop" and "CopyCat". In 'RogerCop', Marinette was accused by Chloe for stealing her bracelet, though she didn't do it. And CopyCat was the episode that gave me an idea to write about Chat Noir being framed with a more mature theme. In CopyCat, Chat Noir was accused of stealing, when it was actually an imposter. No one believed him, except for Ladybug, that gave me the idea for this fanfic.

A special thanks to my friend **Remasa** for her guidance and encouragement. Her work inspired me to write one. I wouldn't have been able to write this fanfic without her support. Also Remasa has written a story called "**Hidden agendas**", which is also a Ladybug murder mystery. Please do read it, it's amazing, much better than mine : )

And a big special thanks to **my beta reader justwriting1moretime**. My beta Reader worked really hard to correct and edit. I really wouldn't have been able to do it without my beta's help. Thankyou so much **One**! : )

Another special thanks to **AmericanDemiGod** for supporting me, she is really good friend, who keeps supporting me : )

Please free to write anything in the reviews or PM, I'm open to criticism as well.

Please review so that I can know how my stories are, in order to make them even better. I'll definitely reply to the reviews as well, only if you review with your pen name.

I am looking forward to writing more stories in the mystery genre : )

I have written a sequel to this story, titled, "**Egregious**", so if you want, you can check it out : )


End file.
